


Enough

by astrocrown



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Other, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrocrown/pseuds/astrocrown
Summary: Eddie just wants to be enough.





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I use gender-neutral pronouns for Venom.

Eddie Brock just wanted to be enough. 

Enough for his father, enough for Anne, enough for the Globe, enough for his own damn investigative reporting show. His life had a consistent pattern, from New York to San Francisco: he was never enough. He’d somehow always end up making the wrong choices, leading him to isolation. That was the life of Eddie Brock.

So when his new boss at the newspaper, the first gig he’d gotten since finding Venom, told him that he was close to losing his job if he didn’t stop his usual bullshit of pissing the wrong people off, it felt like the same cycles were repeating themselves again.

He supposed it had been foolish to assume that things would start looking up in his life after becoming one with an alien entity, but the incident ended up being one of the best things to ever happen to him. His life finally felt like it was turning around. He wasn’t quite happy, but he was getting there, and Venom seemed quite satisfied with their situation as well.

But Eddie Brock could never change who he was. He saw a story, he dug into it. The problem was that he was too good at finding those stories. Too good at pissing off people sitting on their ivory thrones.

And now, here he was in an apartment that actually wasn’t shit because he’d managed to upgrade a few months ago, with plenty of food in the fridge, functional lights and appliances, floors that didn’t creek, quiet neighbors, and yet he was in his bed, in the dark, almost entirely isolated. Almost.

He curled up, bringing his knees to his chest and burying his face as if maybe he could shrink himself enough to escape the world for awhile. Make himself small enough to not be seen, not be needed or wanted when he clearly wasn’t anyway.

He was on the verge of hitting rock bottom for at least the third time, and he didn’t know if he could take it.

But things were different now.

**Eddie.**

“I promise we’ll go out tomorrow night. I’m not really in the mood right now.”

**We don’t want to go out. We are concerned about us.**

“V, I’m...I’m fine. I’m just tired.”

**Eddie.**

Eddie sighed, pulling his hood over his head. It wasn’t cold. “We have a job to do, you know? I believe in our job. Someone has to hold these people accountable, whether it’s these CEOs, politicians, or whoever. People get that high up, they think they’re above everyone else. It’s our job to make sure they know they’re not. I don’t care who they’re paying off. We won’t compromise.”

Venom stayed quiet, but Eddie knew they were listening.

“But...if we follow through, we may not have a job to do at all. I’m in the same spot all over again. I didn’t become a journalist to buckle under the almighty dollar. I don’t care about money. I just want to do our job.”

**We will do our job** , Venom said evenly. They were calm.

“And if we lose it?”

**You’re forgetting something important. I’ve been in your memories. I know you’ve lost before. You’re afraid of ending up broke and alone again. Think about that, Eddie. Do you really believe you’ll end up** **_alone_ ** **?**

Eddie knew what Venom was getting at, but the anxiety tugging in his chest was trying to tell him differently. “You don’t care if things go to shit again? You’re still content in...you know...being with me?”

**Never been happier.**

Eddie felt his heart flutter. He knew Venom could feel it, but he didn’t mind.

He felt Venom taking shape over his shoulders, a thick black mass forming to wrap around him tightly. Eddie loved it whenever Venom showed him physical affection like this. Venom was never shy about it either. Whenever they thought Eddie might need it, they delivered. As with every other time, they could both feel the comfort that it brought, even if it was on a small scale. Small or not, it was still so helpful, considering how low Eddie was feeling.

**I’ve been around a long time. Seen many things. Life is up and down, but is more enjoyable with the right....**

“Partner?” Eddie offered.

He felt a small rush of something from Venom, something like happiness, but deeper. It was the same feeling Eddie felt in moments like this, when they were alone and Venom showed how much they cared for him.

**Partner** , Venom agreed.

“You’re right. Things are different now.”

**We will do our job** , Venom said again. Eddie could swear he felt something nuzzling the back of his head.

“We’ll do the job. Whatever happens, we’ll figure it out. Together.”

**You are enough, Eddie. Enough for the world. Enough for us.**

Maybe Eddie could finally accept that after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3 This was admittedly pretty self-indulgent. 
> 
> My twitter: [halhighball](https://twitter.com/halhighball) | My tumblr: [msgrayson](http://msgrayson.tumblr.com/)


End file.
